Savanna
}} |modelname = savanna |handlingname = SAVANNA |textlabelname = SAVANNA }} The Savanna is a four-door convertible lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Savanna is based on a 1964 Chevrolet Impala with the rear resembling a 1963 Chevrolet Biscayne with some elements of the Impala. The Savanna is one of the two four-door lowriders featured in the game and while normally appears with only an open top, the car can be modified in Loco Low Co. to feature a permanent hard-top or a soft convertible roof. Being a lowrider, the Savanna can be used in the lowrider competion if hydraulics are equipped. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Savanna's main merit is its speed, with fairly good acceleration to complement this. However, cornering is exceptionally poor due to the car being noticeably rear-heavy, especially when applying power. With power being applied, the car's front wheels struggle to gain any traction, and turning becomes a very difficult chore, especially when compared to the visually-similar Blade, which is far better balanced and has great cornering ability. Like the Blade, the car's brakes are very sensitive, giving it very responsive stopping power at any speed. However, the driver risks spinning out in handbrakes turn. As a four-door car, the Savanna is rather suitable for drive-bys and transporting gang members. However, the car can be blown up by shooting its rear license plate. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ]]Upgrades can only be made at the Loco Low Co. garage. Notable Owners * Cesar Vialpando owns a Savanna with a custom License plate. * Grove Street Families members uses the Savanna as one of their gang cars. Image Gallery Savanna-GTASA-side.jpg|Side view of two Savannas modified at Loco Low Co. to feature two forms of tops: "Hard Top" (above) and "Soft Top" (below). Special Variants * Cesar Vialpando owns a bright red Savanna with red seats. Hydraulics are a randomity in the missions it appears in, as with all Savannas. The license plate reads "LVA4L" (like Sweet's license plate reads GROVE4L), standing 'Los Varrios Aztecas For Life', referring to the Varrios Los Aztecas, Cesar's gang. The car appears in most of the missions Cesar appears in, and at one point during the mission Photo Opportunity, CJ drives the car to Angel Pine. * In the mission Cesar Vialpando, there are three uniquely colored Savannas. They are colored Turquoise and White, Red and Turquoise, Light Blue and Red, Yellow and Purple. These cars can also be seen anytime you start the mission Lowrider Challenge. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Cesar Vialpando - A Savanna equipped with hydraulics is given to you to compete in Lowrider Challenge. In the station the Aztecas are driving four more, with unique colours, like said above. * High Stakes, Low Rider - Cesar races with you with his unique red Savanna. Other two racers compete driving them. * Wu Zi Mu - Cesar's red Savanna is seen at the background in the cutscene. * Photo Opportunity - CJ meets Cesar near the FleischBerg brewery and they go to Angel Pine to take pictures of Ryder, Jizzy, Toreno and T-Bone Mendez. * Ice Cold Killa - In the opening scene, Carl looks for a silenced 9mm inside Cesar's car trunk. * Pier 69 - Cesar's Savanna is found parked on the sidewalk at the stairs entrance. * Customs Fast Track - CJ and Cesar go to another place with this car, now to the docks. * Highjack - Cesar's Savanna appears outside the ranch after the opening cutscene. * Riot - The car is parked in front of the Crib's garage, and can be used to drive Sweet back to the Grove. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns regularly in Los Santos. *Given to the player at Loco Low Co. during the mission Cesar Vialpando. *Driven by Grove Street Families members in Grove Street Families territories. Like the Voodoo, in the beginning, the car is rare because GSF has few turfs, but the spawn rate increases significantly after the player takes over all territories. *Parked in the driveway of a house down the street from Loco Low Co. in Willowfield, Los Santos, after completing Cesar Vialpando. *Parked on the second floor of the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after the completion of Customs Fast Track. Trivia General *The 1962-1964 Impalas, which is the base model of the car, were very popular with Black and Latino gangs & rappers throughout the 90's, seen in countless West Coast Rap videos (i.e. "Boyz In The Hood" by Eazy-E) and hood films with the 1964 model widely known as a "64" (Six-Foe). *The name "Savanna" is likely a reference to the Chevrolet Impala, as the animal of that name is found in the savanna biome. * There is a real life vehicle produced by GM with the model name GMC "Savanna". There is no relationship to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Savanna though, because the GMC Savanna is a panel van modeled after the Chevy Express. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The default radio station in the Savanna is Radio Los Santos. *In the beta version of the game, the Savanna was a coupe, resembling the Blade. It also had a different grille, looking more akin to the 1963 Impala.Beta Savanna **The beta Savanna serves as the Savanna's cutscene model. This can be clearly seen in Ice Cold Killa. *If a roof is installed on the car, whether it is a hard top or a soft top, the head of the passenger(s) in the back seat will clip through the roof. * Anytime when starting Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in the intro movie, one of the clips shows a Savanna toggling its hydraulics. Reference Navigation }} de:Savanna (SA) es:Savanna fr:Savanna pl:Savanna pt:Savanna ru: Savanna Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Lowriders Category:Gang vehicles Category:Cars with Hydraulics